An Unexpected Illness
by Finchel4Ever1
Summary: Rachel Berry Starts Feeling Sick and Blaine And Kurt Take Care Of Rachel.
1. Rachel Starts feeling Sick

Chapter 1:

Rachel Berry was walking down the streets of New York when she started to get a tickle inside of her throat. Rachel said "oh no I can not be getting sick this is not possible". Later On while Rachel was in Class At Nyada she did not feel any better and in fact maybe even felt a little bit worse. Rachel Texted Kurt and said : Kurt I Think Im Getting Sick where are you. Kurt Texts Back almost Immidiatly and says : Oh No Rachie Whats Wrong ? Im In Dance Class With Cassandra Want me to Come Take You Home. Rachel Texts Back and Says : My Stomach Hurts And My Throat Hurts and I cant Breathe through My Nose and If you Could pick me Up that would be great !. Kurt Texts Back and says : Im On My Way Rachel !. While Kurt Is Running to go get Rachel, Kurt Runs into Blaine panicked and in a rush ,Blaine stops Kurt And Says : Kurt Why Are You In Such a Rush. Kurt Responds :Rachel's Sick I Need to go Find Her. Blaine says : ill help you find Rachel Kurt. Meanwhile Rachel starts feeling really nauseous during Class and Runs Out of the Classroom to the Bathroom. Kurt And Blaine Hear A Sickly Rachel Throwing up In the Bathroom and run to help Rachel. Rachel Sees Kurt And Blaine And says : "I Wanna Go Home"

So that's it for this Chapter

Clifffhanger what will happen next in the story what will Blaine and Kurt Do to Get Rachel Better .

This is My very first story so please Read And Review this chapter And Be Nice this is only my first try so no rude reviews or comments please

Much Love

~Julia Marie

(I Will Update this Story Very Soon I Promise


	2. Rachel Gets Taken Home

Chapter 2:

Kurt And Blaine Carry Rachel To The Car and While Blaine sits in the Car with Rachel ,Kurt Goes to Rachel ,His and Blaines Teachers and Tells Them That Rachels Feeling Really Sick and Is Throwing Up and That They Are going to Take Rachel Home. One of the Teachers was really Nice and Gave Kurt a Bucket that Rachel Could Use If She Needed It. Kurt Walked back into the Car Handing Rachel The Bucket and Drove Home as Fast as Possible, Rachel Starts feeling Nauseous again and starts turning green just as Blaine Was Handing Rachel The Bucket And Rachel Started Throwing Up in the Bucket. Blaine Rubbed Rachels Back and Said Nice Things in her Ear to comfort Her. Blaine And Kurt Carried Rachel Up to Her Bed With the Bucket And Got the Thermometer to see if Rachel had A Fever. Rachel liked being in her bed and did not want to leave her bed. Kurt came Back And Stuck the Thermometer in Her Mouth. The Thermometer Beeps and Kurt Gasps when he took the thermometer out of Rachels Mouth. 

OOOOO CliffHanger again

Soo that's all im posting for today

Please Review and Like I would really Appriciate it

Very Much Loove ~Julia Marie


	3. Rachel Is Worse

Chapter 3:

Kurt Gets Rachel Some Aspirin and says take this we need to get your temprature down its way to high. Rachel Says : Kurt im soo cold can you pleasse get me a blanket i really dont feel good. Kurt Says : Im sorry rachel i know you are cold but i cant give you a blanket until your temprature goes down. Blaine says Kurt How Can I Help , Kurt says can you go get me a wet cloth i ned to put it on Rachels forehead to get her Temprature Down. Meanwhile while Blaine and Kurt are Getting Stuff For Rachel, Rachel Runs into her bathroom hand to her mouth. Kurt Hears Rachel Throwing up and Runs to Help her out. *Rachel continues throwing up in very bad pain and Kurt Rubs Rachels Back and Tells Her its going to be okay she just needs to let it all out. Kurt Texts Blaine and Says : Rachels Doing worse What should we do. Blaine texts back oh no i geuss we should let her sleep and leave a bucket next to her and put a wet cloth on Her Head to Make Her Feel Better. *Kurt texts back okay but how are we going to get rachel to Eat and Take Medicine *Blaine texts back and says if shes not better well take her to the hospital now me and you need to go and gather some get well cards for Rachel put her in her bed and come with me to get some get Well Cards *kurt texts back okay but if Rachel gets worse or starts throwing up blood were leaving immidiatly. *Blaine texts back: Okay well leave Rachels Phone with her incase of an emergency. Kurt and Blaine leave to go get Rachel Her Get Well Cards, Rachel Falls Asleep for allitle bit and wakes up in serious pain and grabs trashcan and starts throwing up blood* *After Rachel gets done throwing up She Grabs Her Phone in Pain And Dials Kurts Number

Kurt: Hello?

Rachel : KURT Its Rachel I Need you to come back immidiatly im in serious pain and i threw up blood

Kurt : Omg Rachel We Are Leaving Right Now ! Where Does It Hurt Rachel

Rachel : Please Hurry And My Left Side

Kurt : Oh Boy Poor Rachel We Are Coming Just Sit tight

Kurt says to Blaine : We need to go Back Home and Get Rachel its An Emergency

Blaine Responds And Says : Oh No Whats The Matter with my Rachie how Fast do i have to drive to get to my Rachie.

Kurt Responds and says : Shes Throwing up Blood and Says Her Left Side Hurts Pretty Badly and Go Above Speed Limit.

OOOOOO Cliffhanger Again What Will Happen To Rachel Will Blaine And Kurt Get To Rachel In Time

Leave Me A Review pretty Pleassee

~Julia Marie


	4. Appendicitis

Chapter 4:

Kurt Arrives Panickly to Rachels and His House In New And Screams : RACHEL?! Where are you, are you okay im worried sick please answer me im really worried. Kurt Runs Around the House and Finds Rachel Unconcious in the bathroom and blood in the toilet he knows that Rachel is really sick and needs to go to the Hospital , Blaine Arrives A Minute Later and Yells KURT ? RACHEL ? Were are you guys is Rachel Okay i Need to know. Kurt Yells Back im In the Bathroom and We need to go to the Hospital Now I think Rachel Has Appendicitis and she needs to be seen immidiatly i really do not like seeing my rachie like this . Kurt and Blaine Pick Rachel Up and Carry Rachel Into the Car and Bring a Bucket just in case Rachel wakes up and needs to Throw Up Kurt Drives to the Hospital As Quickly as Possible and gets A awake Rachel Up And Carries Her Inside the Emergency Room. Kurt Says My Friend Needs A Doctor Somethings Wrong With Her I just know there is i left her alone for a bit and she started throwing up blood and was in pain and then i came back and found her unconcious and she woke up in the car please help my friend. The Nurse Says Oh my gosh she looks deadly pale what is her Name Kurt. Her Name Is Rachel Barbara Berry I Have All of Her Information right here in my hand. The Nurse Calls A Doctor And the Doctor Carries Rachel Away and examines Rachel. The Doctor Pulls Out A Thermometer and Says Rachel Has A Temprature Of 105.2 and Then He Pushes On Rachels Appendix And Rachel Starts Screaming so loud that Kurt comes running in saying Rachel Whats Wrong? It Just hurts and i really want to go home. Im Sorry Rachel But you have appendicitis and need surgery. No I Cant have surgery im a star and i would rather be in pain then have to have surgery is there any other way?! Im Sorry Rachel But there is no other way.

OOOOOO CLIFFHANGER

Byee Guys Im going to watch a movie now bye

~Julia Marie


	5. Kurt Sings To Rachel

Chapter 5:

Rachel Screams and Tries to Run Away And says No i dont want to have surgery ill run away from the emergency room i hate having surgery and i will hide if i Have to I Really do Not want to have surgery. Doctor : if you dont have this surgery its a possibility that your in so much pain that you would not be able to perform is there anybody that we can call that will come comfort you and be here for you before and after your surgery. I Geuss if its that important ill do it and can you call my Mom Shelby *Rachel Grabs a Trashcan and starts throwing up * Kurt Comes Rushing in and says Rachie Are You Okay do you feel really sick do you want me to get shelby to come. Rachel Says To Kurtie : No I Feel like throwing up and can you please call shelby kurtie i have to have surgery because I Have Appendicitis And Im Really Scared Kurtie. Kurt Answers : Poor Rachie I Feel So bad ill call shelby and get her to come to the hospital does that sound good Rachie Bear. Rachel Nods Her Head and Blaine Comes In And Comforts Rachel while she is throwing up while Kurt Calls Shelby.

Shelby: Hello?  
Kurt : Hello Shelby , Im Sorry to Say This But Rachels In The Hospital

Shelby : Oh No Kurt What Happened is my babygirl okay?

Kurt : No Your Babygirl has appendicitis and does not want to have surgery because shes scared and shes literally puking her guts out right now and she started having a sharp pain in her side and was throwing up blood i found her uncouncious in the bathroom and took her her.

Shelby : OMG KURT My BABYGIRL Im On My Way Now Please Take Care Of My BabyGirl I Love her so much

Kurt: I Will just try to get her as soon as possible

Kurts looks at Rachel and says I Want to Sing this Song For You My Beautifal Little Fighter

*Kurt Starts Singing this Song watch?v=-KzxWyhbfUc to Rachel*

Every day is so wonderful  
Suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake on the other side

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today,  
Don't you bring me down today

Rachel Claps And Starts Crying and says Kurtie that was amazing thank you I Love you so much

I Love you so much too Kurt Says

Moments Later Shelby Arrives

OOO Cliffhanger

Last Chapter of the Day :=)

Follow me On Twiiter : SexyRachel18

Muuchh Love

~Julia Marie


	6. Finn Comes To Comfort Rachel

Oh And I Would Like To Thank CRAZY4Monchele For Being My Biggest Fan And Giving Me Suggestions and Reviewing my story and being there for me through my very darkest moments this song is for her : watch?v=LW7MD4p2dGs Thank You For Everything you have done for me

Oh Yeah Also Thank You abrams_artie for always being there for me and making sure i was okay when i was having a really bad day thank you for everything and i am so greatful for you and for CRAZY4Monchele :) This is for you because you and CRAZY4Monchele taught me what doesnt kill you makes you stronger watch?v=yXC0qrXhTxg

Chapter 6:

Finn Gets A Text From Kurt Saying Rachel Is in the Hospital with Appendicitis and does not want to do the surgery but she is puking her guts out. Finn Texts Kurt and Says Im On The First Plane that goes to New York please keep Rachel Calm Im Worried About My Baby shes My True Love. Meanwhile Back In New York Rachel is lying down in the Hospital Bed Still Not Wanting To Do The Surgery , Rachel is feeling awful and wishes Finn was here to comfort her and Make her Feel Better, She Felt Really Nauseous And Needed To Throw Up , Blaine saw that Rachels Face was green and asked Are You Okay Rachel? Rachel Answered Just Peachy As She Leaned Over And Threw Up On Herself. Finn Walks In And Sees His Sickly Girlfriend Throwing Up And His Girlfriend Covered In Throw Up And Finn Says : Oh My God Rachel :( My Poor Baby You need to Have that Surgery So You Can Get Better Baby I Love You Please Have This Surgery For Me Baby ! Ill Be By Your Side And I Wont Leave Your Side ever. Baby I Want To Sing this song to you :) I Love You So Much Baby Please Just Have This Surgery ill be here before you go into surgery and when you wake up ill be the first Thing You See

Finn Starts Singing this Song to Rachel : watch?v=gF2xm9EE4cE

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Verse 2)  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Baby I Will Have The Surgery I Love you so much Baby (Rachel Starts Bawling at the Beautifal Song Finn Sang to Rachel) Rachel Responds to Finn

OOO Cliffhanger Again

~Julia Marie


	7. UPDATE : SICKNESS CANT POST SORRY

Hey Guys

Im Sorry but i cant update this story right now

Im Sick and my throat really hurts and i cant talk :(

so until i am feeling better and have time to write a chapter i wont be updating this story

im sorry that i got sick and cant update the chapter

CRAZY4Monchele im sorry that i cant update this story i feel really sick and i cant even try and type a chapter

Sorry Guys :( 

~Julia Marie


	8. IM BACK 3 :)

Hey People im back :) IM sorry I have not been on in a while ive been super busy but im back now and now im going to continue my story :) make me reviews and commenys about stuff :) im glad to be back


	9. Rachel Needs Surgery

Rachel was sitting in the emergency room feeling awful and finn was sitting next to her and was rubbing her back as she threw up then the doctor came in and told Finn and Rachel: Im afraid rachel you need to have surgery right away,You have appendictis and need surgery could you please leave the room so that we can prepare for surgery Finn says sure and puts on this song for Rachel

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours

I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

:) Guys im sorry but this is all I could get done today :) I promise i will update this story more often :)

Have a Good Day  
~Julia Marie


	10. Rachel Needs Surgery Chapter 9 Re-Do

Rachel was sitting in the emergency room feeling awful and Finn was sitting next to her and was rubbing her back as she threw up. The doctor came in and told Finn and Rachel.  
-Im afraid Rachel you need to have surgery right away- You have appendictis and need surgery could you please leave the room so that we can prepare for surgery?"  
-Sure Finn says and puts on this song for Rachel

Highway run

Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours

I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

:) Guys im sorry but this is all I could get done today :) I promise i will update this story more often :)

Have a Good Day  
~Julia Marie

Oh and Btw thanks to lineabg i dont know the rest for her help the top paragraph was an improvement to mine and all of the first paragraph credit goes to her


	11. Delay

Finn was sitting in the waiting room worried about Rachel when the Doctor walked into the waiting room. The Doctor said "Hello I just wanted to stop by and say that is all ready for Surgery and should be awake in 3 to 4 hours". In the meantime I suggest you go down to the cafeteria and have a cup of coffee. Finn says Okay Doc I'll be in the Cafeteria if anybody needs me Okay. The doctor walks back into the operation room. Finn goes down to the cafetiria and calls Kurt

Kurt:Hello

Finn: Hey Kurt I just wanted to let you know that rachel has appendicitis and is surgery right now

Kurt:Omg Poor Rachel im going to come to the hospital and bring Rachel flowers for when she wakes up

Finn :Thanks Man im really worried about Rachel

Kurt: She'll be okay Finn I promise

Finn: Thanks Kurt ! See you soon

Kurt: Bye

Finn:Bye

~Finn hangs up the phone and buys himself a cofee from the hospital cafetiria~  
The doctor walks downstairs to the cafetiria after a little while and says Rachel's surgery went well but they still need to give Rachel stiches on her side.

Finn says: Okay great I cant wait to see her

CLIFFHANGER

GUYS IM BACK :) Sorry I havent been on I have been extremially busy

~Julia


	12. An Unexpected Visitor

Finn ordered some coffee and got a blueberry muffin to eat and started walking back to Rachels room when he runs into Shelby in the waiting room

Shelby:Hey Finn

Finn: Hey Shelby what are you doing here?

Shelby : I heard from kurt that Rachel was sick and i wanted to come visit her.

Finn: Well I was just on my way there so you can walk with me

Shelby : Okay I have an idea of a song we can sing to rachel ( Gives finn the Song sheet with the lyrics)

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh

Today was a fairytale

Finn: Omg this is an amazing song to sing lets do it !


	13. Shelby and Finn stay by Rachel's Bedside

Finn and Shelby walk into Rachel's Room smiling to find her still asleep

Shelby: Finn im worried about her why did you not call me sooner?

Finn: I dont know why I did not tell you sooner. Im sorry Shelby but she will be okay

Shelby :Promise me that Finn. I dont like seeing my baby girl sick.

Finn: I promise ! The doctor said the surgery went wonderfully and that she should be feeling better very soon.

Shelby: Well that's great news that the surgery was a Success. However im still worried about her I love her so much and she hardly ever gets sick.

Finn: Yeah I know.

~Rachel slowly opens her eyes~

Rachel: Mom? ~talking softly ~ what are you doing here?

Shelby: I was talking to Kurt earlier and he said you were in the Hospital and I panicked and took the first flight here.

Rachel {moans} Mom it hurts, feel sick

Shelby : I know baby girl but look who is here with me its Finn.

Rachel: Finny?

Finn: Yes love?

Rachel : What happened. It hurts :( Want my teddy bear

OO Cliffhanger Chapter 14 should be up soon !

Just fyi my first Fanfiction Story is almost complete I have 2 or 3 more chapters left in this Story and then I will do another Glee story. Leave a review saying what you want my next Glee story to be about :).


End file.
